


Minted

by Claire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd thought he was going to hear the grand, thought out plans of the boys who believed they could stop the Apocalypse...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minted

Crowley's never wanked so much in his life as he has since the day he put that coin in the Winchesters' car.

And it's not like he planned it. Not like he put the damn thing in there just to be able to toss one off every now and again. He'd thought he was going to hear the grand, thought out plans of the boys who believed they could stop the Apocalypse. He'd thought he was going to be privy to every Lucifer-killing scheme they came up with. What he hadn't thought, was that it would be the case of a five minute conversation about _Yeah, Lucifer bad--_ and the rest of it a non-stop soundtrack of Dean Winchester sexing up an angel.

Seriously, it was getting ridiculous. Every time Crowley tuned into the coin it was to hear _Oh god, Cas--_ or _Harder, Dean--_ or, on one memorable occasion, _Do you really think that's going to fit?_ (It did, as it turns out.)

Although, to give both Winchester and the angel their dues, they've managed to impress Crowley several times over, and not many beings can say they've done that. Between the acrobatics they seem to get up to in the front seat of that car and the stamina the angel has, Crowley's surprised Dean's dick hasn't rubbed down to a stump by now. Because Crowley's certainly feels like it might be getting there.

The problem is, he's finding himself listening in more and more, finding himself _disappointed_ when it's only the Apocalypse they're talking about. And doesn't that just sum up his life right now; that the highlight of his day is listening to someone else getting their dick sucked.

Speaking of which-- Crowley checks his watch. It's around this time that Dean normally sneaks out of whatever flea-ridden motel room he and his brother are in so he can indulge in his illicit angel-corruption.

Closing his eyes, Crowley allows the sounds being picked up by the coin to seep into him. It looks like they started early tonight, with the _Yes--_ and _fuck--_ and _oh god, right there--_ he's hearing making his own dick throb as he wraps his fingers around hard flesh and slowly wanks himself to the obscene noises coming through loud and clear.

So, yeah, no plan to kill Lucifer, he's pretty much persona non grata with every demon out there, and Dean Winchester's got a better sex-life than he has.

Still, though, he thinks, feeling the pleasure pooling in his gut, it could be worse.


End file.
